cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mahershala Ali
Mahershala Ali (1974 - ) a.k.a. Mahershalalhashbaz Ali Film Deaths *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008)'' [Tizzy]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; we learn of his death afterwards when Taraji P. Henson informs Brad Pitt. *''Predators (2010)'' [Mombasa]: Impaled by spears in a booby-trap set up by a Predator, while the rest of the survivors look on in shock. *''Supremacy (2014)'' [Deputy Rivers]: Shot to death by Joe Anderson. *''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015)'' [Boggs]: Dies of blood loss after having his legs blown off as a result of accidentally stepping on a land mine; he dies while talking to Jennifer Lawrence. *''Free State of Jones (2016)'' [Moses]: ''Executed by hanging (off-screen). His body is shown when Matthew McConaughey discovers him. *Moonlight (2016)'' [Juan]: Dies (off screen) due to unmentioned circumstances during the first time jump in the film. His death is briefly mentioned in a conversation between Ashton Sanders and Naomie Harris. *''Green Book'' (2018) [Don Shirley]: Dies off-screen of heart disease years after the events of the film. His death is mentioned in the ending title cards, where it is mentioned that he died within months of Viggo Mortensen in 2013. *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)'' [Aaron Davis/Prowler]: Shot in the back by Kingpin (voiced by Liev Schreiber) after Ali refuses to kill his nephew Miles (voiced by Shameik Moore) who reveals his true identity to Ali. He dies with Shameik by his side. *''Alita: Battle Angel (2019)'' [Vector]: Stabbed in the stomach by Rosa Salazar with a sword. TV Deaths *''Alcatraz: Clarence Montgomery'' (2012) [Clarence Montgomery (#2214)]: Shot in the chest and stomach with a shotgun by Glynn Turman after Ali begs him to fire having been brainwashed by Leon Rippley. *''Luke Cage: Manifest (2016)'' [Cornell 'Cottonmouth' Stokes]: Head bashed in with a heavy microphone stand by his cousin (Alfre Woodard) shortly after she bashes him over the head with a bottle, cauising him to stumble and fall through a window. Gallery Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:African-American actors and actresses Ali, Mahershalalhashbaz Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:People who died in a Hunger Games film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Muslim Category:War Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in Francis Lawrence Movies Category:Actors who died in Nimród Antal Movies Category:True Detective Cast Members Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Returned character death scenes Category:House of Cards Cast Members Category:Animation Stars Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:History Stars Category:Hunger Games Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Gary Ross Movies Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Luke Cage Cast Members Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:HBO Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Predator Cast Members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Netflix Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:People murdered by The Predator Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:Animated death scenes Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Lie to Me Cast Members Category:Black Reel Award Nominees Category:Black Reel Award Winners Category:AACTA International Award Winners Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:NAACP Image Award Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees